Mistakes I've Made
by rlb190
Summary: What happened to the original Roy Harper.


**One shot! Hope you enjoy **

I guess things went wrong, fast. I'd never actually thought... Let me start from the top. It's vital that people read this report if they ever find it. I'm Dr. Marjory Pallas of Cadmus. I'm a biomedical engineer, which according to my copy of the dictionary is, "The application of engineering techniques to the understanding of biological systems and to the development of therapeutic technologies and devices. Kidney dialysis, pacemakers, synthetic skin, artificial joints, and prostheses are some products of biomedical engineering."

Interesting to say the least. But, I must go on. Where to start? How about when we first spotted our target. At the time, I was young, fresh from 8 years of school, 4 of which I had taken in high school. Project Cadmus is very extensive. The project was founded by Dabney Donovan, Reginald Augustine Thomas Thompkins. The Cadmus facilities were originally constructed in a large, abandoned aqueduct outside of Metropolis. Exploration soon uncovered a vast array of caverns close to the facilities.

Dabney Donovan was ultimately fired from the Project because he felt there should never be limits in understanding the potential of the genetic code. Donovan had largely been accredited for the non-human creations of the Project, referred to as "DNAliens" (human beings cloned then genetically altered to discover superhuman potential while also giving them a more "alien" appearance), various normal clones, monsters based on Donovan's favorite horror films (who lived on a small artificial planet on Earth called Transilvane). One of the DNAliens, named Dubbilex, became a prominent staff member.

There are also these "step-ups" who call themselves "the Hairies," super-hippies who have developed an evolved knowledge-base, and developed transport and defense technology beyond the understanding of modern day humans.

The Hairies live outside the direct control of Cadmus, living inside a mobile "Mountain of Judgement," that constantly keeps them hidden from the affairs of both Cadmus and society in general. Prior to moving to the mountain, the Hairies lived in a forest of living tree-houses called the Habitat, which is right outside some of Cadmus' main facilities.

The Project has an "opposite number" in the form of the Evil Factory, a monster-creating project set up by Darkseid as part of Intergang and run by two of his servants called Simyan and Mokkari. They were originally created at Project Cadmus, but due to the cruelty of the experimentation they experienced at the hands of Dr. Dabney Donovan, they develop a great deal of hatred towards all humanity. They form a scientific enclave called "Brigadoom" as a means of pleasing Darkseid by creating an army of monstrous genetic constructs. They are constantly creating entities to assist Darkseid in mastering the Anti-Life Equation, clues of which exist on Earth. This would allow Darkseid and his lackeys like Simyan and Mokkari to rule over their surroundings.

Following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Project was reintroduced as Project Cadmus, named after the Greek legend of Cadmus, who created warriors from the teeth of a dragon.

Before creating the DNA Project, Kirby had written a cloning story called "The Cadmus Seed" in Alarming Tales.

We were responsible for the creation of the new Superboy, cloned from genetic material obtained from both Superman and Lex Luthor (originally, the human DNA was identified as that of Project director Paul Westfield). Superboy is subsequently freed by the clones of the Newsboy Legion, who now, as adults, are all working for Cadmus. A clone of Guardian, another long-time hero, works at the facility. As before, another prominent staff member is Dubbilex, a "DNAlien" with telepathic powers.

Cadmus is run for a time by Director Westfield. After Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Westfield had Superman's body stolen and worked upon by the scientists of Cadmus in The Legacy of Superman .After the nearest approximation of his DNA is created, Westfield has a Guardian clone named Auron assault the Newsboy Legion clones and their adult "fathers" in an effort to acquire it.

Auron almost killedthe clones, causing them to crash land in the Habitat, before his Guardian memories come to the forefront. He takes the only copy of the DNA into space. The adult Legion then openly defy Westfield and ponder quitting Cadmus.

Dabney Donovan, still insane, returned multiple times to plague Cadmus, such as capturing the adult Legion and subjecting them to various torments. He would also ally himself with forces from Apokolips.

Cadmus went to war with the forces of Lex Luthor in "The Fall of Metropolis." It was a "clone plague" with many clones becoming sick and even dying. Westfield was killed by Donovan and soon, Cadmus is seemingly destroyed entirely. However, the Project had simply taken advantage of this to go underground.

Which brings us to my time. Of course, with Lex Luthor's methods Cadmus had grown quite large and known again. Our building in DC is public. The facility is explicitly designed for secrecy though ; to the public eye, it is a two-story building, but it has 52 sublevels. Anyways, we first had to pick a subject, and my mentor pointed out possible target.

His name is Roy Harper, 15 years old. Ruddy hair and blue eyes, very strong and is at his peak point of human accuracy. I agreed and we passed the idea on to the heads. Soon, it was approved and our target subject was picked. They ordered us to get ready a few months later. Dr. G (my mentor) said that they had been putting clues for him to follow leads to a LexCorp shell company trading weapons with North Rhelasia.

I hadn't really thought anything about it though. I was eager to perfect the cloning of humans, and this was a perfect chance to. The night of the capture, Dr. G told me it would be a good idea to go. I did. After they ambushed him a gas was released into the air, and it knocked him out pretty quickly, or so we thought. I walked up next to him when his eyes fluttered back open for one last second, and he got a good look at me before slipping away again.

Pushing up my gas mask I motioned for them to finish up and leave no trace. We didn't want Green Arrow finding him before we could leave clues. The next day we were up to work. I had just finished a microchip for the clone we were going to do, adding the trigger words, "Broken Arrow" to it, when Dr. G walked in. She had a little blood on her face and look pretty overwhelmed. She told me he was awake and fighting. She asked me to go talk to him, and told me that no matter what I said, they would all erase it once he was on ice. I still wonder why they asked me, but I went anyways.

I walked into the room and was greeted my cursing and insults. I shut the door behind me. He was tied to a chair and clearly pissed. I walked over to the camera and shut it off. For privacy you know? It's not like he knew there was a one way glass on the wall. It just looked like paint.

I sat down, clipboard in hand.

"Please stop cursing." I told him. He looked at me spuriously. 'Why'd you turn that off?"

"Privacy. I just want you to calm down."

'What!? No! I won't!" he started to strain against the ropes. I got up and looked at him sadly. I didn't mean to! I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Was it pity I was feeling? It totally was. I walked out the door without looking back. The next day, the deed was done. It was too late to \SAVE HIS ARM. We had a staff meeting about him.

"I think we should kill him." Dr. G said. I was appalled. "Good idea." said another scientist.

"No! We can't!" I blurted out. Everyone stared at me. "Uh… I mean… we risk Green Arrow finding the body, and we might run out of DNA. And the process which I created…uh… needs him alive in order to stream memories in a constant download." I luffed.

Dr. G nodded. "You know what? She's right."

Thus he was shipped off to Tibet instead. Once the clone was made, the team and I took him to a warehouse and set the scene up. As we were leaving, we heard the door burst open Green Arrow had arrived and a mole was placed into the Justice League.

The next day, I was feeling pretty bad about the whole thing. He was just a kid! What on earth was I thinking? Just a sad kid, beaten and broken.

"Hey Marjory." Dr. G said, walking in with a file folder.

'What's that?" I asked pointing to it. She grinned.

"Project Meta."

**Sooo yeah. It was a report so it's shorter then you'd think I want to know what you think, and if I should go on writing the next part. Explaining "Project Meta" and stuff Review please?**


End file.
